


Do Ya Wanna?

by Owl_Be_Writing



Series: If Elliott Had Been There- A Season Six Rewrite [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Be_Writing/pseuds/Owl_Be_Writing
Summary: For fans of Leaving The Liars In Lima, this is when Elliott first interacted with Keiran, Reece, and Minnow.





	

 

“I’m not sure how you hooked me into this, Irish,” Reece grumbled good naturedly as she finished her set-up of her drums onstage.

“Whatever the cause,” Minnow postulated while they positioned their keyboards at the  _ correct _ angle, “it seems likely that it is the same cause as it has been for all of his ideas you on some level did not approve of, but participated in regardless.”

“Ah, right,” Reece said, and directed a raised eyebrow in Keiran’s direction. “It’s your filthy Pagan witchcraft.”

Minnow frowned. “Witchcraft does not exist, Reece.”

Keiran had just gotten the strap of his guitar over his shoulders. Guitar grasped in his hands, his head lifted to give each of them a sardonic look. “You’re both wrong,” he stated, “I’m just charming.”

Reece laughed somewhat derisively.

But Minnow’s frown became deeper. “You believe in witchcraft, Keiran?” they asked.

“I don’t know if it  _ works, _ ” he replied, “but it is  _ practiced. _ ”

Minnow’s frown disappeared into a speculative expression. “You are correct,” they agreed with a nod, “I apologize for my earlier inaccurate statement.”

“Forgiven,” Keiran returned with a grin.

“And how did you secure the college theater for something this stupid, anyway?” Reece questioned.

“I told you; I’m charming.”

“No, really.”

“Fuck off.”

Reece laughed again. “Okay, whatever,” she put her hands on her hips, “why are you even going to all this trouble? Why don’t you just walk up to him and work that  _ charm _ of yours, like you always do?”

“Well,” he scratched behind his ear, “you haven’t seen him.”

“Is he very pretty?” Minnow inquired, while they fingered their keyboard and went over the song they would perform.

“Pretty isn’t-” Keiran cut himself off before he argued semantics, “yeah, he’s very pretty. It’s more than that, but yeah.”

Reece went still, then. She stared at Keiran, eyebrows high. “Are you  _ nervous _ ?”

“No!” he denied, “because I’m sure this will work. But  _ less _ than this wouldn’t. All I’ve got is charm, and I need it at full volume. This is full volume, it’ll be solid.”

“‘All I’ve got is charm’?” she repeated, and looked him up and down. “You can’t mean that.”

Before he could respond, they all heard the doors that were, from their perspective onstage, on the right, open. Elliott Gilbert walked in.

“Showtime!” cried Keiran, gave the two a moment to get ready, and then began to play, and sang-

 

_ ~Well, I woke to tonight, _

_ I said Iiiii _

_ I’m gonna make somebody love me! _

_ I’m gonna make somebody love me! _

_ And now I know, now I know, now I know _

_ I know that it’s youuuu! _

_ You’re lucky, lucky, you’re so lucky!~ _

 

Keiran was to sing the lyrics of this song on his own, of course, but Reece and Minnow sang the ‘doo-doos’ along with him.

He watched the expression of his one audience member.

_ ‘Ha!’ _ As expected, Elliott’s confused/curious look quickly brightened into a wide smile.  _ ‘Got him, nailed it!’ _

 

_ ~Well, do ya? _

_ Do ya, do ya, do ya wanna? _

_ Well, do ya? _

_ Do ya, do ya, do ya wanna? _

_ Wanna go? _

_ Where I’ve never let you before!~ _

 

As he sang the first verse, Keiran grinned in anticipation of the cheeky bit-

 

_ ~You’re famous friend, _

_ Well, _

_ I blew him before ya, _

_ Oh yeah!~ _

 

Keiran knew that with lines like, ‘where I never let you before’, this song was maybe not the best fit lyrically, but it was in  _ attitude.  _ He felt that it said what he was rather well.

Then, to his surprise, Elliott got onstage, and just took the second verse from him!

 

_ ~Well, here we are at the transmission party, _

_ I love your friends, _

_ They’re all so arty! _

_ Oh yeah!~ _

 

And then, it was duet after that!  _ ‘I knew this work! Fuck off, Reece!’ _

 

_ ~Lucky, lucky! _

_ You’re so lucky! _

_ Lucky, lucky! _

_ You’re so lucky! _

_ Yeeeeeaaaaah!~ _

 

Song ended, Elliott laughed and gave applause.

Reece clapped as well, and said, “Damn, but you’ve got some pipes, boy.”

“Thanks,” said Elliott, and looked a tiny bit bashful as he did so.

_ ‘Yeah,’  _ Keiran thought,  _ ‘more than just pretty.’ _

As if on cue, Minnow declared, “You  _ are _ very pretty!”

Keiran closed his eyes and stifled a groan.

But Elliott only laughed a bit more in what sounded like delight, and said, “That was a great performance, guys. And message received.” Keiran opened his eyes, and saw, to his distress, an apologetic expression. “But I have a boyfriend. Sorry.”

Reece chuckled. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Keiran turned to glare at her. “Fuck off.”

Keiran looked back at Elliott when he then continued, “But. I  _ do _ wanna...be friends with you guys! You’re all amazing, we’ve gotta hang out.”

Keiran lit up like a Christmas tree. He’d hoped to snag a fuck and then a friend, as per usual, but the friend bit was the  _ important _ bit. He punched the air. “Result!”

**Author's Note:**

> Song featured-
> 
> [Do You Want To?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OJRRUnY--A) by Franz Ferdinand


End file.
